bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Fire and Ice
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki! We are happy that you have joined our wiki and hope you enjoy your stay. I would like to leave with you our policies page, so that you may be up-to-date with the rules and regulations of this site. Please follow them to the best of your ability and enjoy yourself. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 03:41, June 16, 2010 (UTC) There are very few policies which apply across all Wikia. These can be found on the Central Wikia at Wikia:Category:Policy. Policies and guidelines have been developed on Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki to further our goal of creating a informative, yet fun, and creative Bleach fan fiction database. Policies apply to all editors. Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki strives to create a welcoming and fun environment for those who are civil to and assume good faith in others, seek consensus in discussions, and work towards the goal of creating an increasingly comprehensive database about everything in our own Bleach fan fiction universe. Policies need to be approached with common sense; adhere to the spirit rather than the letter of the rules, and be prepared to ignore the rules on the rare occasions when they conflict with the goal of improving the wiki. What are Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki's Policy's? See also * Bleach Fan Fiction Wikia Rules and Regulations - Seireitou Administration Woah Im not trying to be mean or anything but.....ur char seems to be too OP.....But, knowing ur still new to ths stuff (or not) like me......i guess its alright to have OP chars....as long as u can fix them right away.....but Quincy powers? lol...... sorry if i did anything to offend you but....no hard feeling eh mate? Lone Black Garuga 12:38, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Setsuna Ryuga Your character is Overpowered, and has references to multiple characters created by Myself, Seireitou, Ten-Tails, Waterkai, and now Xephyon. sei gave you a week to remove these references. I would advise you to remove all of the sword techniques sans Nadegiri, because those were all stolen. AND you've c/p'd from a few characters on this very wikia. In plain sight. That's.... just retarded. Furthermore, you've enhanced them and made them stronger. If you're going to do that, create your own. You need to work on Setsuna. This is no joke; Tone this character down and remove said references. Zanpakutō is overpowered. Appearance and Personality are both copy and pasted. Remove the Quincy powers; you're bullshitting. Sei gave you a week; I'm giving you 3 days before I remove any references to my own characters. Hinōmaru-shidōin (日之丸指導員) 16:09, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Fail Your article fails, and im an admin saying that (sorry to be blunt), 1st off Setsuna Ryuga is godly Overpowered, and among other things, i saw you talking like a big man on an anons page, and even if justified that was kinda uncalled for, Please tone down the character or in 11 week i will delete it. no questions asked.--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|''アンタッチャブルかえんとりえいたい- "Untouchable Flame Bird Of Eternity"]] (吐露 - "Speak Your Mind"| ) 15:25, July 21, 2010 (UTC)'' Some things that need to be set straight It is to my understanding that you are a new,unexperienced user,but,let me specify that I had met no such behaviour in articles until now.I am now trying to keep a formal note,not expressing my disappointment in what people like you have made of this site. At first we were a happy community,but then untalented renegades that thought they can make a name for themselves came. Well let me tell you it is not that easy.Your articles are plain godmodded...yes this is a new,superior term in facts of the same trait,to Overpowered. I cannot stand you destroying this wiki,or part of it with such,excuse me,Bullshit. We,the members,will not tolerate such things.In case you have not noticed,but I am sure that is NOT the case,certain users have already vandalised your articles to good use. Let me tell you,they do not constitute the antagonist group in this situation. They are users that merely want to keep this wiki clean.Therefore,if you are not content with the rules the administration has implemented,I will tell you this: Take your crap and get the fuck out of this wiki.We do not accept such low,trash quality articles and behaviour.If you continue creating and/or adding to your current articles without cleaning up their much displeasing content,let me tell you not only deletion will be imminent,but ban is in the odds 99%.The other 1% percent is represented by the rare sollution we apply: Vandalise the user's talkpage,userpage and articles on every wiki they had,have or will be.I hope you understand the above statements,and more importantly,the consequences.If you choose to leave forever,you will not be missed in any sort of way. Shien 15:53, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Sorry I was harsh with you and I demand forgiveness. I am not normally like that but...I thought you were one of those Ahatake species. Those part of them do not acknowledge their mistakes and simply continue. It seems you are different afterall. Hey why don't you come see us on the chatsite. Yes, we do have a chat. Disussing through talkpages is pretty hard.Link: http://narutofanon.chatango.com/ Shien 16:36, July 22, 2010 (UTC) I can't think of a title. Wiki shall sue me. Hello...Your character would be perfectly acceptable.It would be even lower than Byakuya classs...that should be a problem in gaining bankai.If you do not plan on having bankai it will be purely alright.If you want a bankai,add some other high hadou and such.Shien 12:42, July 23, 2010 (UTC)